Head-mounted display (HMD) devices may generate images viewed by the eyes of a user. The location of a displayed image will shift when the HMD device and/or display components of the device move relative to the user's head. For example, when a user wearing an HMD device walks or runs, vibrations and other movements of the user's head may cause the HMD device to move relative to the user's head and eyes. Such relative movement can disrupt the display of images through image blurring, image jitter, and other motion-induced artifacts, thereby compromising viewing comfort. Among other issues, this can impair the user's ability to discern small objects, read small text, and can otherwise degrade the viewing experience.
To reduce such unwanted relative movement, some HMD devices utilize a tightly fitted helmet, headset, full-head wrapped solution, or other constrained coupling of the device to the user's head. However, lighter weight and smaller form factor HMD devices, such as devices utilizing eyeglass or similar frames, are ill-suited for such bulky and tight coupling solutions. Further, because eyeglasses and other wearable display devices are typically worn somewhat loosely for comfort, undesirable movement of such devices relative to the user's head may be more frequently encountered.